Just another pretty face (but I want one more taste)
by magnifly
Summary: Her father always told her not to talk to strangers, maybe she should have listened. Bamon hitchhiking AU (still supernatural, lighthearted, now a multi-chapter.) Warning: There will be smut.
1. round in circles

**Title:** Just another pretty face, but I want one more taste (Bonnie would you turn me on?)

 **Pairing:** Bonnie/Damon, Bamon.

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** Her father always told her not to talk to strangers, maybe she should have listened. Bamon hitchhiking AU (still supernatural.)

 **Disclaimer** : All characters are the property of The CW and L.J. Smith. Title belongs to All Time Low (Holly, would you turn me on?)

 **A/N:** In this Damon and Stefan know Katherine was never in the tomb, Damons obsession with the Petrova doppelgänger ended with her betrayal, which he found out about when he ran into her in Chicago in the 1920's. Damon didn't come to Mystic Falls with Stefan and therefore has never met any of the Scooby gang. Grams is alive, Abby is still missing, Rudy is still absentee and Whitmore is an out of state university Bonnie attends with Caroline. I'm a steroline shipper at heart but for the purposes of this story, stelena is the main side pairing. It flows better that way. Theres also a hefty amount of beremy (I'm not a fan, sorry if you are) but only in the beginning, it's all angst on their part. This is a lighthearted fic I wrote just to get the ball rolling, I plan to release a few things over the next couple of weeks. I'm still getting used to writing for these characters so if they're too OOC I'm sorry. I can't put any single line breaks in on my iPhone (which is how I'm posting this) I plan to fix the layout as soon as I have access to a laptop and I promise it's pissing me off just as much if not more as it is you.

Thanks for reading! :) - H

* * *

 **Monday, July 6th, 11:42pm.**

 _'Call me Damon Salvatore, for I am The Lord of misery'_

Bonnie thought to herself, taking another swig out of the tequila bottle she swiped from the stash beneath Caroline's bed. How this happened? She wasn't sure, for the most part at least. She couldn't possibly have racked up this much bad karma, or maybe she did; perhaps in a past life she had been no good, trouble, a pain, possibly a republican... Who knows. The only thing she did know was that life was unfair, hers specifically. Bonnie had never wished harder than she was at this moment, praying by a goddess almighty that this long, long weekend had been a figment of her imagination. Bonnie Bennett was not that lucky.

* * *

 **\- Three days earlier -**

* * *

 **Friday, July 3rd, 2:56pm.**

"I just don't get it Bonnie" Jeremy whined, his eyes were split between her and the road ahead.

"There's nothing to get Jer, I'm not ready."

"But Elena-"

"I'm not Elena" Bonnie said firmly, unable to understand why Jeremy was being so difficult.

So she's not ready to get married, why does it matter now? Bonnie wouldn't submit to marriage fever. Jeremy is the only serious boyfriend she's had, maybe a few flings here and there but nothing major, surely it was understandable that in her third year of college she's not ready to tie the knot. Bonnie's barley experienced life, simply put, she's not ready to rid herself of one completely. Marriage means kids and houses, domesticated pets and snotty neighbours. It's not that she doesn't love Jeremy, as he keeps implying, she loves him wholeheartedly in fact but at 22 her life is not at that place and she'll be damned if he won't respect that.

Sighing, Bonnie quickly realised that she would have to be the one to mend the bridge she'd inadvertently erected between them.

"Jeremy you know I love you" she began, though her eyes strayed from his doe eyed, boyhood face to the blur of greenery outside her passenger window. (even at 20 he still managed to have the face of your typical teenage boy next door.) She didn't need to see the hurt that would inevitably linger long after she stopped talking. "but I'm not ready for this, I need you to respect that."

"I do Bon it's just that-" Bonnie cut him off.

"If you can't or need time I'll understand, but maybe until then we should take a break.." She finished strong, and well... cautious.

Not a minute later her attention was drawn back to her boyfriend as he pulled the car off the highway and onto the dust ridden bike path, to the side of the road. Jeremy's knuckles were a ghostly white, no doubt from the long suppressed hunters strength that resided deep within him, gripping the steering wheel with a would-be-death inducing vice. He was livid, Bonnie knew it, and Jeremy knew she knew it. Within seconds he was up in arms, yelling and screaming, doing practically anything he could in an lousy attempt to intimidate her, short of hitting her of course; though she was beginning to wonder if it was out of love and loyalty, or fear for his livelihood. Like most he knows never to lay a hand on a pissed off witch, and pissed off she was. The world around them quickly faded away, all Bonnie could feel was anger bordering on rage, and it was rapidly increasing. Everything she said had been for his benefit, she didn't want to be the one holding him back. If he wanted to get married and live in a big ol' house at 20 she wasn't going to stop him just because it wouldn't be with her, this was art school all over again and she wouldn't put up with it.

"You know what Jeremy" Bonnie growled lowly, yanking her door open with more force than necessary. Propelling herself out of the car before her hand found itself redraw and wrapped around his cheek. "I'm not gonna be your punching bag." She finished, her tone clipped as ran to the trunk and removed her luggage for the weekend.

"C'mon Bonnie get back in the car" Jeremy called out to the beautiful brunette, still quivering with pent up anger as she walked away from the sleek SUV with her luggage in hand, and block heeled ankle boots kicking up a dusty storm.

"Not a chance." Bonnie replied, without sending so much as a look his way. She heard a muttered fine before she smelt the burnt rubber of Jeremy's tyres. He gunned it fast and hard, all he wanted, scratch that, needed was to be far, far away.

* * *

It took twenty minutes for Bonnie to realise she left her phone is Jeremy's car, an hour for her to switch from heeled boots to midnight black nikes and four hours for her to dump her suitcase on the ground and take a much needed rest perched atop her deep purple bag. For July it was surprisingly chilly and by 7pm she was sporting a grey Whitmore hoodie over her plum red camisole and deep charcoal, ankle to mid-calf zip adorned jeans. It was quite possible that Bonnie had acted a little rash, in truth the witch had always been stubborn.

 _'getting out of the car was a bad move_ ' she thought.

Not because she couldn't take care of herself but because she didn't particularly feel like walking for three days to the next town over. All Bonnie wanted was a nice weekend with her friends and family, some quality time with her boyfriend and maybe a little Bennett family home cooked lasagne if her dad was in town but all Jeremy wanted to do was talk about the future when they barely had a handle on the present.

 _'I'll apologise'_ Bonnie decided. ' _We were both angry, we both said nasty things, things we didn't mean. It'll be okay once I get back.'_

Though even in her own mind, Bonnie wasn't sure who exactly she was going to convince. Try as she might, Bonnie hadn't gotten over the Anna incident. The phrase 'once a cheater, always a cheater' ever present in her mind, despite her feverish attempts to block it out. She wanted to believe in Jeremy, more than he could possibly imagine but her trust was earned and he'd all but shattered it, along with her heart. Bonnie wasn't sure if he deserved her forgiveness. Time and time again, she proved she'd given it anyway.

Revelling in the trials and tribulations of her relationship with her best friends brother was to blame for the young witches lack of awareness about her surroundings, or at least that's what Bonnie was going to peg it on, so when the dark haired man with the ice blue eyes, and car to match managed to scare her, she didn't look as pathetic as she felt.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in the middle of nowhere all by her lonesome?" A cool voice woke her from her stupor. His dark, disheveled hair covering little of his face whilst his eyes, an azure blue so intense she could almost feel them, raked her body up, down and up again appreciatively.

He'd make a liar out of her if she said he wasn't attractive, his angular features similar to that of many a male model but his aura was dark and shrouded in arrogance. It was a turn off to say the least.

"Wanna try that again in a southern accent?" Bonnie asked, deceptively sweet.

He smiled then, more smirk than smile really, he'd picked up on the sarcasm laced in her soft words.

* * *

A/N: second authors note partly because I'm ridiculous but also because I figured its worth mentioning that originally this was going to be a oneshot but I have too many ideas for this to come to a satisfactory conclusion in one chapter. It shouldn't be more than 3 chapters (at this point in time.) I'm also sorry for the lack of bamon in this chapter. I promise you it will be rectified, chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow.


	2. trouble

**A/N:** Whitmore U is somewhere in Colorado (Whitmore, Colorado. Just outside Denver in this fic) it takes roughly 24 hours and 25 minutes to reach Virginia from there. I have a base knowledge of American geography, essentially I know where the states are. US geography classes are a little less than in high demand in Australian schools. Most of the places Bonnie and Damon make pitstops in are about as real as Mystic Falls, I'm using google maps but having never stepped foot outside Melbourne I haven't a clue what these roads look like, if they're in metropolitan or desolate areas so while I may use some real highway names they'll almost certainly be described wrong, don't hold it against me. Who ever it was that said fact is better than fiction is a dirty, rotten liar. I'm also working out how to pace it all, as a multi-chapter I have the opportunity to expand on what were once small, insignificant details and bring them full circle.

Thank you to everyone that followed, favourited, viewed and reviewed, I really appreciate the feedback. Someone in china read my work last night, how mental is that!

 **Voicegrl:** Thank you! And I think so too. Beremy's days are numbered here. Suffice it to say Bonnie won't put up with no scrub :)

All of my stories are unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

* * *

It was almost as if the world around Bonnie shut down, his lips were moving but she paid no mind, the sound never quite made it to her ears. The chorus to Taylor Swifts 'I knew you were trouble' reverberated around her head, the theme song to the hurricane raging in her mind. She hoped with a feverish intensity that her internal response to the man was without a visceral counterpart. His dark aura, while off putting, held a level of intrigue. Almost certainly a supernatural. Witch, vampire, wolf or traveller? She wasn't sure but only a handful of humans had auras this vibrant, she herself had yet to see one. Bonnie broke out of her reverie upon hearing the piercing sound of metal against metal. Ice Eyes as she internally taken to calling him, accidentally scraped his garish ring across the drivers side door; a large, alabaster hand hung out of the rolled down window.

"What?" Bonnie asked, the man had a completive look strewn across his face, clearly waiting for the answer to a question she hadn't heard.

"I said," he shot a pointed look to Bonnie. "Do you need a ride?"

 _'Maybe she's high'_ Damon thought, _'easiest snatch, eat, erase I've ever found at the side of the road'_

"No" Bonnie responded, it wasn't habit of hers to get into cars with strangers. Particularly good looking supernatural ones after a fight with her long term boyfriend. "can I borrow your phone though?" Bonnie asked, thinking it best not to show how desperately she needed it.

 _'Don't show him how far from home you really are_ '

"You don't have one?" He cocked an eyebrow, the mischievous smirk rearing it's ugly head once more.

 _'Does this guy get off on people in difficult situations'_

Rolling her eyes she answered, polite falsities shoved out the proverbial window. "Would I ask you if I did."

"Fair enough" he opened the passenger door "come sit"

"I'll pass"

"Oh come on, I don't bite..." the glint behind his eyes increased tenfold. "Much" he finished with a nonchalant shrug of his leather clad shoulders, in a way she supposed, he believed to be seductive.

 _'Vampire'_ flashed through her mind, her eyebrows raised in realisation. ' _And a showy one at that'_

They quickly fell into a comfortable silence, daring the other to concede. Neither supernatural would back down or give up, a game had been set and lines drawn in the sand. It was a battle of wills in mighty proportions. For the use of a cell phone. Seconds turned into minutes quicker than he would've liked.

 _'Feisty.'_ he thought.

 _'Pompous.'_ Bonnie held back a scoff with great difficulty.

 _'Smart, but petty.'_ in the end it was Damon who gave in, but he wouldn't go down alone; or at least without a fight.

"Fine, fine" he raised his eyebrows and rolled an arm back, searching the centre console for his top of the line smart phone. Upon finding it he swung his door open, remaining in his seat but removing his feet from the camaro, with a stretch his taut muscles all but sighed in appreciation for, placing them on solid ground. It was only when he reached to place the phone in the young woman's dainty hand that he realised he'd never asked her name.

"Nah-ah, One condition" Damon smirked, pulling the phone back to himself just enough to ensure her warm carmel chocolate hands were too far away to make skin on skin contact. She seemed the type to snatch it from his hand. Bonnie rolled her eyes but played along. She'd always been taught that no matter how powerful you are, it's still never a good idea to get on a vampires bad side. If he tried to eat her she'd strike the fear of god into him but until then...

"What" Bonnie crossed her arms.

"Pardon is typically much more polite,"

He was gazing on her expectantly, "Get on with it." she grumbled, running a clammy hand through her hair, feeling a headache coming on.

"What's you're name?" The man asked, cocking his head to the side. As if evaluating her every move.

 _'You're prey'_ a voice in the back of her head screamed, primal survival instincts kicking in to action.

 _'He's watching your pulse race, your carotid spluttering wildly'_

 _'...run'_

"Sheila, I'm Sheila."

"Huh... I knew a Sheila once" He said, "she didn't like me very much" eyes wide and deceptively doe like by the end of his sentence, as if someone not liking him defied all possible global scenarios.

"I'll bet" Bonnie murmured, her focus on the phone call she was about to make, and the dread that filled her insides and flip-flopped her stomach as a result.

 _'Maybe I should call Caroline,_ ' she absently wondered. _'It'd be one hell of an easier conversation.'_

Things with Jeremy, at least of late, tended to get very ugly, very fast. She was saved any arguments or lingering resentment, by the second ring, she'd been sent to voicemail. Bonnie and everyone she knew, knew what that meant. Jeremy'd found himself a nice bar, with nice bartender willing to serve a lot of booze to, more than likely than not, a lot more than just one incredibly riled up minor. At least drunk Jeremy was step up from violent Jeremy, a facet to her young love she'd seen too many times before. It also meant that she was stranded, with Caroline already in Mystic Falls and her boyfriend (?) out of commission, unless she could magically teleport _\- something she now desperately wished she'd made more of an effort to master -_ a ride to the nearest train station was in order.

Without warning she picked up both herself and her bag, walked around the mint condition, baby blue vintage muscle car and threw her hefty luggage into the backseat, des-or maybe in-spite of his wild warnings about scuffing the leather and dirtying up his baby. A threat or two thrown in for good measure, though wasted upon a Bonnie far too hungry and tired to care. Seconds later she swiftly slid into the passenger seat, trying her best not to let the heavy door slam her ass on the way in, and placed her hands on her knees. her sharp, black nails dug into the flesh of her lower thigh, painful even through thick denim. A sign of wariness she hoped the vampire to her right wouldn't pick up on.

Damon studied her quizzically, a man so often less than humble, more than well aware of his good looks and the fact that no man or woman in their right mind could nor would (voluntarily or with a little... persuasion) turn a blind eye, or so he believed, but colour him surprised when the dark, brunette beauty with the luminescent green eyes pulled her own unsurprisingly perky butt into his shinny, monster of a car without the help of his extra special talents.

"Well..." Bonnie questioned, fed up with his less than subtle side-eye staring.

"Well what?" He asked.

"Are we going?" He stared, she rolled her eyes. "You offered me a ride," she filled in.

 _'Didn't peg him for dense.'_

"Yeah well I do a lot of stupid things," Bonnie hmm'd in response. "I could be a serial killer"

"So could I" she responded lightly. He scoffed, and started the car.

"Where to little one?" He asked, gearing himself for what could be the most irritating few hours of his entire undead life. Teenagers had flair for the dramatic and a tendency to grate on his very last nerve. If she weren't so pretty, maybe a little less easy and without that lithe body to boot, he wouldn't bother.

"The nearest train station."

"I'm Damon." He spoke, as the car roared to life. Purring in ways unaccustomed to Bonnie and her save-the-earth Prius.

"I didn't ask."

* * *

A/N: Two authors notes per chapter is my thing I can feel it. This really should've been tacked onto the first chapter but

1\. I'm lazy, always.

2\. Too excited to finally get something out there.

3\. Still adjusting to everything.

The chapters will get longer and develop more relevant storyline from now on. I'm also no longer making promises because I suck at keeping them. (I am the worst.) again I'm sorry for the lack of bamon but I need everything to fit together and blend well before their relationship develops or really begins. Hopefully it'll be smooth sailing from here on out. Thanks again for reading! :) stick around, it'll get better (I almost half promise.)


End file.
